El Uzumaki vengador
by El Destripador65
Summary: Serie cros con Naruto, los Vengadores y... Un harem! n.n
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien chicos y chicas aquí su anfitrión les trae este fic ramdom, se que se estarán preguntando, que pasa con esto? y porque ramdom? Pues verán yo antes tenia otra cuenta, pero no se que paso con ella pues de un dia para el otro ya no podía acceder a ella y por mas que luche no pude recuperarla asi que dije:"bueno ya que no puedo recuperarla pues me consigo otra" y eme aquí, la verdad es que iba a empezar reescribiendo uno de mis fics y el mas popular el cual es y era "Asi es mi vida" pero realmente no pienso ponerme a escribirla sin tener una idea clara de como poder mejorar la trama por lo que la dejare asi de momento y concentrémonos en este primer fic de esta cuenta, asi que, COMENCEMOS!

Hola - Jutsus y técnicas

(hola) - personaje pensando

[yop XD] - Escritor

NOTA: Ni Naruto, ni ningún personaje de marvel o dc comics me pertenecen ㅠ.ㅠ

Prologo

Destrucción y muerte, eso es lo mas destacable que se puede observar en el campo de batalla, en la cual se libraba una fiera batalla de un ejército contra un solo hombre por el futuro de la humanidad donde la facción que lleva la ventaja era masacrada por dicho personaje, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que nuestro querido rubio el cual atacaba... Mejor dicho aplastaba con furia ciega al ejército de zetsus y resusitados después de haber despedazado con un rasengan a máxima potencia a un pelinegro, quien provocó la furia al rubio después de haberlo traicionado matando a los miembros del equipo que lo apoyaban y justo en el momento en el que eran los únicos que podían hacerle frente a Madara Uchija el cual ya habia sellado al Jubi en su interior y lanzado el genjutsu infinito, razón por la cual era el unico hombre en pie defendiendo la extincion de la humanidad, pero antes de terminar con la vida de Sasuke le arranco los ojos y poniendoselos el mismo en un acto muy brutal aprovechando la ayuda de los bijus para sanar rápidamente y barrer prácticamente con el ejército y el mismo Madara aun y tranformado con el manto del jubi con un hiper-rasenshuriken hecho del fuego del amateratzu en el cual puso todo de si mismo y antes de ser consumido por la poderosa onda expansiva recibió la información por parte de un clon de los muchos que creo para evacuar a todos los miembros de la resistencia que seguía con vida y bajo los efectos del genjutsu [esta mas que claro de que a pesar de salirse de control el no iba a sacrificar a mas de su gente], razón por la cual sonriendo cerró los ojos y trazando mas de 70 sellos de manos en un segundo lo último que salio de su boca al ser tragado finalmente por dicha explosión fue...

Kya... Seguido de un pulso de chakra liberando el genjutsu y finalmente... Muriendo...  
O eso creyó el...

Pues eso solo era el comienzo de una nueva aventura y el comienzo del cual muuuuuuuuuchooooooooo tiempo después seria conocido como el guerrero mas poderoso del planeta, el miembro con mas años que el Capitán América en los vengadores y... El último shinobi vivo del mundo...

Bueno, espero que este pequeño prólogo les haya gustado, la verdad es que ya llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir por lo que si ven algún error en la ortografía, culpen a mi celular XD, según vea como es apoyado este fic vere si actualizo la otra semana o antes, asi que comenten y si os ha gustado agréguenla a sus favoritos para que asi yo pueda continuar asi que...  
Hasta luego! OwO


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos aquellos que están leyendo esto, primero que nada quería agradecer el apoyo que esta recibiendo ente fic y lo segundo es que me disculpéis por tardar en actuarizar el fic pero que puedo decir, soy alguien muy ocupado, pero ya dejando las tonterías de lado les voy a decir que los primeros caps serán algo asi como un relleno, si se que a pesar de que apenas viene empezando el fic y aparte de eso serán algo cortos por lo que algunos cuando mucho tendrán como 2000 palabras, si ya se que en este punto todos ustedes ya me estarán lanzado una mirada que dice: Realy nigga?, pero ya verán que todo el relleno que meteré será por una buena causa, por cierto desde ahorita aviso que los comentarios los contestaré en el proximo cap, asi que EMPESEMOS!

Nota: Ni Naruto, Ni los Advengers, ni ningún otro elemento de cualquier otro anime o manga son míos ㅠ.ㅠ

 ** _Capitulo 1 La decisión que cambiaria la historia_**

Oscuridad y Frio, eso es lo único que podia ver y sentir en ese momento pues no podía mover siquiera un dedo, que paso? Aaa si, el murió tras ser absorbido por su propio ataque, una gota recorio su nuca, tanto poder pudo conseguir con cabrearse de esa manera?, con razón el emo (Sasuke) pasaba todo el tiempo cabreado,mmmm... En que estaba?...  
Aaa si, al parecer se me paso un "poco" la mano pero, valio la pena no? Digo acabo de aplastar a Madara y su ejército junto al Juubi... Y a mí mismo con ese último rasengan, además logre sacar a todos los sobrevivientes del lugar y deshacerme de ese maldito genjutsu que el desgraciado de Madara había lanzado... Pero aun así...

Aun asi no se sentía satisfecho pues, a pesar de que el logró ganar esa temible batalla,

no pudo disfrutar de esa paz que se obtiene tras dichos acontecimientos y el quería poder hacerlo (una mano se movió levemente),

quería ver nuevamente a todos los que le habían ayudado hasta el último momento (un leve pulso salio de su cuerpo),

Quería poder cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage (un fuego de color oscuro-morado comenzó a rodearlo mientras una especie de máscara hecha de hueso se formaba lentamente en su rostro y el ojo izquierdo comenzó a cambiar a un amarillo con aun conservando la iris de color azul solo que mas frio)

Quería tener una familia y vivir con ellos en paz (rayos comienzan a salir de su cuerpo y este comienza a reaccionar permitiéndole apretar con fuerza sus puños y haciendo crujir sus dientes, su pelo rubio comienza a crecer y teñirse de rojo de las puntas hasta la mitad [imagínense a goku sayan 3 solo que de la manera que lo describí] y parte de este cubre los ojos de Naruto impidiendo asi poder vérselos)

Pero lo mas importante...

QUERÍA LA FELICIDAD POR LA QUE TANTO LUCHO Y OTRA MALDITA VEZ SE LE A SIDO NEGADA!...

Y sucedió...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**!  
[que gran efecto especial no lo creen :p]

Como si de un faro se tratase el poder del rubio-pelirrojo hizo que toda la obscuridad desapareciera dejando ver la nueva apariencia de Naruto el cual ahora media 1.95m de altura, su rostro cubierto de una máscara de hueso [para ser claros y sin tanta palabrería, la máscara de bastolord de Ichigo :v] un cuerpo con todos sus músculos bien marcados y fornido pero sin exagerar siendo cubierto por un haori de color naranjo-rojizo (no es Naruto si no tiene algo color naranja :v) el cual estaba abierto en forma de "v" y en el centro de su pecho se podía notar un agujero por el cual se podía ver atraves del mismo y dos lineas que conectaban dicho agujero caían libremente por sus marcados abdominales perdiéndose en el haori, rodeado de rayos (ki) y mientras que un fuego negro-rogizo (reatzu) por el lado izquierdo y en derecho por uno de color azul-dorado (chakra y ki combinados) rugiendo de manera furiosa [de nuevo imagínense a un goku envuelto en ki solo que con toda la descripción... Estoy seguro de en este momento ya an de estar hasta los huevos de tanta descripción no? Pero no se preocupen que eso es solo momentáneo]

Una vez pasado dicho evento el Uzumaki comenzó a relajarse y su poder poco a poco comenzó a calmarse, soltó un suspiro y sin vortear a ver a ningún lado

Se que estas hay... Shinigami_sama- dijo de manera tranquila el rubio- sal para que podamos hablar- termino de hablar con el mismo tono de voz

 **Ummm... Sin duda eres mas de lo que esperabas Naruto Uzumaki** \- se oyó a las espaldas del rubio el cual aun flotando se giro encontrándose efectivamente con "el" Dios de la muerte- Y pensar que yo solo quería ver si de verdad querías la segunda oportunidad que te dio "el" nuevo Juubi- prosiguió hablando atrayendo la total atención del rubio que alzo una ceja, a que se refería "el" Dios de la muerte con "el" nuevo Juubi le dio una segunda oportunidad? Y de donde salió dicho ser? pues hasta donde el sabía solo había un Juubi

A que se refiere Shinigami_sama? Y que es eso de un segundo Juubi?- preguntó con genuina duda al Dios de la muerte, el cual creo una bola de cristal con su energía para después reponderle

 **A lo que me refiero es que cuando estabas a punto de morir todos los Bijus de fundieron en uno solo, formando asi al nuevo Juubi el cual antes era conocido como Kurama o el Demonio Zorro de las Nueve Colas del cual tu eras su contenedor, este, una vez terminado el proceso y justo en el momento en el que tu cerraste tus ojos el canalizó todo su poder hasta tomar la forma completa del manto de chakra para asi ser el quien recibió la mayor parte del daño y quedando en un estado muy deplorable** \- hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del rubio el cual solo agacho su rostro y se quitaba la máscara la cual desapareció en partículas negras como cenizas y todo su poder desapareció por completo

Enserio no podía creer que su "amigo" se sacrificaria por el, era increíble y mas si se toma en cuenta que todos los Bijus se fundieron para salvarlo, sin duda eso generaba un calor muy fuerte en su pecho pues hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto aprecio debieron tener por el para hacer tal sacrificio, tambien lo hacían sentirse un completo idota al no notarlo mas no se espero escuchar lo que dijo a continuación " el" Dios de la muerte

 **Aun asi no fue capaz de salvarte completamente del ataque por lo que igualmente fuistes desintegrado** \- tras las palabras de la Deidad el rubio quedo en shok pues al oír que, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que los Bijus hicieron el aun asi murió... desintegrado, enserio, que tanto poder le metió a ese último año rasengan?, pero, si en verdad murió, como esta eso que gracias a los Bijus tenia una segunda oportunidad? No tenia sentido, y la Deidad de la muerte al ver la cara de confusión prosiguió a aclarar dichas dudas

 **Mas sin embargo, a pesar de no poder salvarte la vida los Bijus hicieron algo que nosotros los Dioses no tuvimos previsto, y eso es que al fucionarse ellos dejaron su grado de seres místicos, para ser una deidad menor, por lo que si un dios decide sacrificarse por un humano para volverlo a la vida y este puede venir ante mi para cumplir una prueba la cual si no logra pasar el esfuerzo y sacrificio de dicho dios pierde su rango y todo será en vano... Pero si el humano pasa la prueba...** \- "el" dios de la muerte hiso una pausa con una misteriosa sonrisa que el rubio no alcanzó a ver por estar analozando lo dicho

Entonces... Que pasa si un humano logra pasar tu prueba, Shinigami_sama?- pregunto el rubio al ver que solo asi "el" dios de la muerte podría continuar a sabiendas de que iso la pausa con ese propósito

 **Pues logra volver a la vida, claro en un caso "normal", pero tu caso es diferente** -dijo la Deidad con un aire misterioso, que atrajo totalmente la atención del rubio

Que tiene mi caso de diferente?- pregunto intrigado

 **Pues que tu eres la reencarnación de Rikudo Sennin y por ello no estaba en tu destino morir pues tu debías vencer a Madara Uchija y ser el segundo Rikudo Sennin para traer la paz al mundo por ello te convertirias en un ser casi inmortal por la longevidad que tendrías, por eso tu caso es diferente, pero eso no es lo único diferente, pues en tu mundo ya pasaron 100 años** \- eso lo sorprendió a Naruto pues no creyó que haya estado muerto por tanto tiempo si para el apenas y han sido como cinco minutos, la conclusión que salto a su mente fue que aquí el tiempo corre de manera distinta, aunque se confundió por eso mismo, como carajos llego a esa conclusión? Si hasta mismo reconocía que no era muy listo [por lo menos lo reconoce :v]- **y en ese tiempo los shinobis te han nombrado e incluso venerado como un Dios, pues fuiste el que salvó a todas las generaciones shinobis actuales y futuras, aparte que lograstes lo que nadie pudo.. Unir a todas las naciones shinobis y traer la paz verdadera te dan el requerimiento para ser uno, junto con el poder que despertaste te califica como un Dios guerrero de clase Alta justo debajo del máximo Dios de la guerra "Cratos" y como un Dios obtuvistes la comprensión de todas las cosas, aumentó de poder en todas tus habilidades y un incremento exponencial de tu fuerza, regeneración y demás por ser un Dios guerrero, inmortalidad hasta cierto punto pues solo un Dios puede matar a otro obteniendo así sus poderes, por lo que podrás revivir como tal por haber pasado mi prueba la cual consistía en ver si tenias la fuera y voluntad para revivir y obtener dicho título... Pero hay dos problemas o mejor dicho tienes dos opciones** \- dijo "el" Dios de la muerte a un rubio en shock el cual estaba asimilando tanta información y tenia tantas impresiones y emociones que le era un un poco difícil de asimilar porque:

1: Sentia impresión y una sensación agradable en el pecho porque todo su esfuerzo no fue en vano y logró de nuevo hacer lo imposible, que su sueño de que todas las grandes Naciones juntaran olvidando toda diferencia y conviviendo como una verdadera familia con una paz verdadera

2: El que reconocieran y venerarán sus logros lo hacia feliz y a la vez avergonzarse pues si bien le gusto que alfin la gente lo reconoció por todo lo que hizo sin la necesidad de volverse un kage y avergonzarse debido a que tanta fue la devoción que mostró la gente hacia el que lo termino convirtiéndo en un Dio... No sabría que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera muerto... Seguramente se hubiera vuelto famoso, hubiera sido kage, seguramente hubiera sido el soltero mas codiciado con muchas fans detrás de el intentando violarlo y mas de algunas ya lo habrían hecho ( en algún lugar del cielo una peli morada ex alumna de cierto ex sanin estornudo con fuerza preguntándose si su foxi_kun se habrá acordado de ella), dejando eso de lado continuó renumerando lo que sentía y asimilaba

3: HA SIDO CATALOGADO COMO UN DIOS DE CLASE ALTA! UN MALDITO DIOS DE CLASE ALTA! Euforia [quien no lo sentiria :v]

Asi que una vez calmado [vamoj a calamarnos XD] y (sin que se diera cuenta) ya estaba trabajando la capacidad de la comprensión del todo, pudo pensar mejor de manera fría las cosas y preguntar con seriedad

Y cuales son esas opciones Shinigami_dono?- pregunto con seriedad el rubio y sacándole una leve mueca de disgusto "al" Dios de la muerte, pues esperaba que el rubio le llamara con cierto mote al ver que ambos eran seres del mismo rango, aunque no lo podía culpar pues se manifestó ante el con su conocida por los humanos... Jejeje ya quería ver la cara del rubio cuando la viera(1) en su verdadera forma o la de Kurama o incluso la cara que pondría se le dijera que esa chica Haku Yuki en verdad era una mujer... Sin duda alguna tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con ellas(2) para hacerlo en el mismo momento y tomarle una foto con la cual podrían burlarse del rubio por muuuuuuuuchoooooo tiempo, aunque por ahora tendría que esperar y responder de la mejor manera al rubio, pues aun sin que este lo supiera le había hecho olvidar la razón de su enojo

 **Una de ellas seria elegir volver a tu tierra natal y disfrutar tu paz y felicidad que con muchos méritos te ganastes, pero al hacerlo tus poderes y divinidad junto con tu inmortalidad serian sellados para ser un hombre mortal y cuando mueras el sello se rompera volviéndote a convertir en un Dios, la segunda opción es ir a impedir una catástrofe de grandes proporciones la cual acabaría con toda la vida del planeta al que irias, el cual se encuentra en otra dimensión donde humanos congenian con otros dioses, seres mitológicos y místicos, un lugar que tiene una tecnología por mucho más avanzada que la este planeta y con la cual la raza humana a conseguido mejorar a algunos de su especie convirtendolos en super-humanos entre los cuales algunos usan sus poderes para el bien ayudando a quien lo necesita y tratando de lograr lo mismo que tu , la paz verdadera, es mas dentro de un par y medio de milenios se formara un grupo al cual tendrás que formar parte y ayudarles a olvidar sus diferencias, el problema es que también hay super-humanos que usaran sus poderes para el mal, en su mayoría no son tan fuertes pero igual son un peligro para la humanidad otro problema son los seres que vienen de otros planetas o universos, pues en su mayoría atacan a la gente en busca de destruirlos para asi apoderarse del planeta, otros buscan hacerse del planeta por la posición estratégica de esta para ganar una guerra que ya lleva millones de años, entre ellos están los skrill y los skroll...**  
 **Realmente hay muchos problemas mas en ese planeta pero me da hueva decirtelos por lo que si aceptas los averiguarás** -termino de decir "el" Dios de la muerte viendo al rubio esperando la respuesta del mismo

El rubio mientras tanto pensaba en las dos opciones, la primera la veia bien pues volvería a su tierra natal y lograría tener lo que siempre deseo pero...

La segunda le atraía mas la atención, pues no todos los dias podías visitar otros mundos y poder formar parte de algo muyyy grande, aparte de conocer nuevas culturas, ver que tan avanzada es la tecnología de dicho lugar y muchas cosas mas, pero hubo algo mas que le atrajo la atención y eso es

Disculpe Shinigami_dono (otra ves mostró una leve mueca de disgusto) hay algo que me llamo la curiosidad y eso es que usted en ningún momento me dijo nada de sellar mi divinidad junto con mis poderes y tampoco me ha dicho porque apesar de haber muerto Kurama sigue dentro de mí pues se supone que al morir el sello se rompería y "el" seria libre... En cambio lo escucho roncar dentro de mi mente- eso último lo dijo mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro al escuchar semejantes ronquidos

 **Bueno, decir que vas a un lugar que no es siquiera de esta dimensión tiene ciertos Requisitos, como por ejemplo si tu trataras de ir a otra dimensión muy lejana de la tuya sin tu aura divina... Morirías miserablemente puesto a que tu cuerpo no resistiria el pasar la brecha dimensional o el cambio de gravedad, incluso cabe la posibilidad de que pudieras morir con solo respirar el oxígeno, esa es una de las razones, otra razón es que vas a un mundo donde ver a un dios sin importar de que tipo sea, caminando entre los humanos, apesar de que sea algo que no se ve todos los dias, es algo a lo que muchos humanos ya están más o menos acostumbrados por lo que no tendrías muchos problemas con decir que eres un dios, aunque no es muy recomendable pues te traeria uno que otro problema menor, y la última razón que te daré de momento seria que gracias a tu aura divina te evitaras muchos problemas al enfrentarte muchas otras cosas que afectarían directamente a alguien común, como ser gases de cualquier tipo, la falta de oxígeno en el espacio, la gran presión que hay en las profundidades del océano o cualquier ser que intente controlarte sin ser alguna deidad o sin tener tu mismo nivel de poder para lograrlo y muchas otras cosas mas que te serán de gran ayuda para lograr tu misión.,**  
 **En cuanto a porque Kurama sigue dentro de ti eso solo "el" (lo dijo con una disimulada sonrisa) te lo podrá responder** \- termino de hablar mientras esperaba cual era la decisión del rubio aunque al le brillaban los al escuchar el porque no le sellaría su poder y con grandes ansias entro a su espacio mental para poder decirle cual decisión iba a tomar y agradecerle por lo que hizo por el pero...

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...** \- al encontrarlo flotando en medio de la nada y completamente dormido "al gran demonio Lobo rojo de 12 colas"? Solo pudo suspirar antes de acercarse al enorme ser mientras debajo de "el" aparecía un enorme colchón mullido para después caer suavemente en el y el panorama cambiaba a un gigantesco prado verde con motañas y un gran lago de agua cristalina frente a una gigantesca estructura que se alzaba para dar cobertura a Kurama de clima el cual cambiaba como en el mundo real, pero no con las grandes tempestades, solo alguna que otra lluviale y leves nevadas, para asi darle la sensación buena y asi pueda descansar con tranquilidad, mientras el rubio le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente y le dedicaba un sonrisa llena de ternura

De momento es lo único que puedo hacer para agradecerte Kurama, descansa bien y ... Gracias- fue lo último que susurro antes de desvanecerse de su espacio mental y volver a la realidad sin notar a una figura que lo miraba con una sonrisa desde un árbol cercano con sus ojos levemente amarillos antes de comenzar a difuminarse en partículas oscuras- _muy pronto nos veremos... Y nos fundiremos en uno master... Gue,gue,gue_ -fue lo que dijo la misteriosa figura con una sonrisa pervertida al final

El rubio por su parte sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo- no se porque pero algo me dice que muy pronto seré violado de una manera muy placentera- pensó el rubio antes de ser devuelto a la realidad por la voz de "el" Dios Shinigami

 **Muy bien, por tu mirada creo saber cual es tu respuesta** -dijo la deidad al tiempo que la mirada del rubio se tornaba a una de determinación absoluta

Si Shinigami_dono elijo la segunda, pero antes de ir a ese lugar quiero entrenar- dijo el rubio atrayendo la mirada curiosa de la deidad

 **Y para que quieres entrenar?** \- pregunto la deidad

[introduzcan fondo de música épica]

Quiero entrenar, para ayudar a llevar la paz a ese mundo, para vencer cualquier maldad que se levante, para ayudar a quien lo necesite, quiero entrenar para hacerme mas fuerte y proteger a mis seres queridos y principalmente para...

[se interrumpe la musica]

 **Controlar tus poderes y no volverte a matar con sus propias técnicas?** \- pregunto con cierta burla la deidad

Emmm... Si técnicamente- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en su nuca rascándose la misma sacándole una sonrisa a la deidad

 **Bueno, no hay problema, después de todo aun faltan 2,500 años para los sucesos en los que vas a participar** -los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos al escuchar cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar- **Pero para dominar al 100% tu poder tendrás que entrenar muy fuerte y yo puedo ayudarte** \- ofreció la deidad al rubio el cual con algo de duda aceptó la oferta, duda que se incrementó al ver la sonrisa que la deidad puso después de que el aceptara pues era una de esas sonrisas que sádicas y que prometían un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento- **Entonces empezemos!-** dijo con una alegría muy insana abriendo un portal el cual absorbió al rubio de un momento a otro y antes de ser "devorado" por dicho portal solo pudo preguntar una cosa...

EN QUE MIERDA ME METÍIIIIII!?- grito el rubio para después ser absorbido...

Continuará...

Bueno gente eso a sido todo, espero que me perdonen por el retrazo y comprendan que cuando el trabajo aprieta el tiempo se agota y espero que les alla gustado por lo que comenten y suscríbanse es gratis ^.^, por cierto se que dije arriba que pondría como 5 capítulos de relleno pero creo que solo pondré medio capitulo o no pondré relleno, pero quiero ver quien adivina en que momento o capitulo de los avengers va a aparecer Naruto? Si me lo adivinan subiré el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda, de momento iré comenzando con el siguiente capítulo para ir avanzando asi que hasta luego n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Hooolaa mi gente! Como están!?, si se que me he tardado y os pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero tenéis que comprenderme, se que muchos de ustedes aveces tienen dias buenos en los que uno se cree que puede hacer lo que sea y aveces hay dias tan malos en las que te pasan de todo y nada es bueno por lo que uno tiende a no querer hacer algo por el temor de que te salga mal sabes?, pues ese es el temor que tengo cada vez que escribo otro cap mas y tengo mucho estrés, pero ya dejando de lado todo les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y sin mas que decir EMPECEMOS CON ESTO!

Nota: Ni Naruto, Ni los Advengers, ni ningún otro elemento de cualquier otro anime o manga son míos ㅠ.ㅠ

 **El sujeto misterioso**

Ooohhh Nueva York, una ciudad muy impresionantemente grande, cuna de muchos grandes Héroes y Grandes villanos, lugar donde se encuentra la gran torre Stark y dentro de esta se encontraba el mas ingenioso Héroe el cual todos ya conosereis por lo que saltare lo de los sobrenombres y esas cosas poco importantes...

Hey! Como que poco importante!- gritó ofendido

Aaa tu cállate si no quieres pasar del "asombroso hombre de acero" a "el asombroso hombre de lata aplastada"

O-Okey- respondió este muy asustado

Muy bien como decía, Tony se encontraba revisando videos en su computadora que eran de las cámaras que hay en todas partes donde se mostraba a un individuo con ropa extraña y una máscara de Zorro color rojo (ropa ambu) peleando contra muchas de las personas que fueron convertidas en hulks por culpa de la radiación gamma que libero el (realmente no me acuerdo el nombre de muchos de los millones de personajes de DC Univer por lo que le pondré este) Doctor Cerebro (es aquel supe villano verde) al querer volver a todo el mundo "perfecto" como el (jum, si, como si fuera perfecto el cabeza de pepinillo) , en un principio pensó que se trataba de algún mutante pero descartó esa idea pues ningún dato que existía encajaba con el pues se veía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a tantos hulks y vencerlos pues atrás de el se podía ver a muchos ya inconscientes, es mas con solo ver la forma en la que se movía esquivando, saltando, bloqueando y golpeando podría decir fácilmente que era alguien muy experimentado, por mas que buscase no podía encontrar ningún dato de ningún súper Héroe, Mutante, Villano u experimentó que concuerde con lo que veía pues en general el sujeto parecía ser mas fuerte que un hulk, mas rápido y ágil que en combate que el Capitán América (para aclarar las cosas es un capítulo después de que el Capitán América saliera del hielo), en varias ocasiones lo vio hacer unos signos de manos muy raros para después lanzar rayos de las mismas y noquear a decenas de los hulks, pero lo que mas tenia intrigado a Tony era el hecho de que apesar de que en toda la atmósfera del planeta estaba contaminada por la radiación gamma el no se veía afectado en lo mas mínimo y según recordaba Thor también era inmune al mismo por ser un Dios nórdico, solo esperaba que no valla a representar un problema en el futuro pues no creía posible el siquiera detenerle,...

Hola Tony, que haces?- pregunto el capitán América apareciendo de la nada y dándole un buen susto al mencionado- que pasó, no me escuchastes entrara?- volvió a preguntar al ver la reacción del asustado Tony

POR DIOS CAP NO VUELVAS A APARECERTE ASI DE REPENTE QUE CASI HACES QUE ME FALLE EL REACTOR!- exclamó sujetandose el pecho mas precisamente en donde se encontraba dicho aparato intentando calmarse- Y no, no te escuche entrar porque estaba muy centrado analizando unos archivos y videos de acerca de un sujeto del cual no tengo ni idea de quien es?... O que es?  
Pues solo mira esto- mostrando las grabaciones al cap

Sin duda se ve que es alguien formidable- dijo con una mirada seria por lo anterior visto- su forma de pelear es sorprendente, todos sus movimientos son muy fluidos y precisos, no hay margen de error en ellos y fácilmente supera a hulk en fuerza- continuó analizando al misterioso sujeto de la máscara de zorro

Y si le agregamos el hecho de que aparentemente puede lanzar rayos de sus manos, la velocidad con la que se mueve y el hecho de que no tenga ningún dato acerca de el sin duda no querrás tenerlo de enemigo- termino de analizar Ironman quedando ambos en silencio pensando en las probabilidades de que eso pasara

Cambiando de tema, has sabido algo de hank y Jannet?- pregunto el capitán América a Ironman pero este solo negó

No, lo último que supe de ellos es que después del incidente con ultron y que renunciaran ellos estaban viviendo en una cabaña en alguna montaña con un laboratorio oculto intentando averiguar porque el programa original de ultron "evolucionó"- respondió este de manera tranquila

Y no te da miedo que por intentar encontrar dicha respuesta, no termine creando otro ultron y les pase algo?- pregunto el cap un tanto preocupado por ellos, después de todo el estuvo presente cuando las cosas se salieron de control con el ultron anterior

Nah, no lo creo pues a ultron lo creamos entre el y yo aquí en mi laboratorio, aparte de que ambos tienen una credencial con la cual pueden comunicarse en cualquier caso- desestimó el hombre de acero de manera despreocupada recibiendo una mala mirada de parte del soldado

[mientras tanto en una cabaña ubicada en algún punto de las montañas de U.S.A]

(Advertencia: Para las personas a las que les gusta el HormigaxAbeja no piensen que no me gusta dicha pareja pero en este fic habra un final trágico)

Hanck Phim (creo yo que asi se llama) y Jannet... (se me olvido como es el apellido XD) después de separarse de los avenger por el incidente de ultron se habían alejado de el mundo (lo digo de manera espiritual) para buscar una respuesta del porque paso dicho acontecimiento (mas hanck, Jannet lo siguió por lo que sentía por el... Y evitar que se suicidara), pero por mas que buscasen no encontraban dicha respuesta por lo que hanck decidió re-armar una parte de ultron (la cabeza y parte del torso) e ingresar la programación original que este tenia antes de que "evolucionase" sin prestar atención a las advertencias de su acompañante

Muy bien, con esto es suficiente, ahora a encenderlo- dijo hanck una vez que termino de re-armarlo e ingresar la programación inicial y una parte de la "evolucionada" para ser mas exactos una pequeña parte de la memoria encriptada por medio de la computadora de laboratorio y procedió a hacer lo antes dicho

 _{iniciando programación... Cargando... Cargando... Carga completa}_ se escucho una voz robótica salir de la computadora

 _Ummm... Buenas tardes señor hanck, que tal se encuentra?_ \- pregunto ultron después de enfocar sus "ojos" azules en hanck

Pues bien ultron y disculpa si no estas completo es solo que quería investigar algo, dime ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunto hanck al ultron el cual comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños

 _No recuerdo nada señor, tal parece que una parte de mi memoria esta encriptada ¿Procedo a des-encriptarla señor?_ \- dijo ultron a hanck el cual solo suspiro y se puso a pensarlo por un momento...

hanck sube que la cena ya esta lista- se escuchó una voz femenina proviniendo de un parlante pegado a la pared, Hanck simplemente suspiro y con una sonrisa presionó un botón ubicado a un costado del parlante

Gracias Jan, enseguida subo- respondió este recibiendo un "ok" de parte de la mencionada, hanck volvió a suspirar antes de centrar su vista en ultron quien seguía esperando respuesta para proceder a des-encriptar dicha memoria, pensó un momento

Esta bien, procede a des-encriptarla y me avisas cuando termines- decidió finalmente hanck sin saber que esa decisión mas tarde le causaría problemas

 _Esta bien señor, en cuanto termine se lo informare_ \- respondió ultron y en la pantalla de la computadora aparecía una ventana mostrando dicho proceso, su avance y el tiempo estimado en el que terminaría

18 horas- dijo hanck antes de suspirar... Nuevamente- jeje esto de suspirar ya se esta volviendo un habitó- dijo con una sonrisa que después se deformo en una mueca de terror- será mejor que me apure en subir antes de que Jan venga a buscarme- y como alma que lleva Shinigami corrió hacia el ascensor

 _ **Jejeje... No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil engañarte Hanck y no te preocupes, este será tu último error**_ \- se escuchó la voz de ultron mas gruesa y maligna mientras que sus "ojos" azules cambiaban a un rojo escarlata- _**umm... Veamos que tenemos por aquí para re-armarme de una vez**_ \- dijo comenzando a buscar con ayuda de la computadora- _**No me lo puedo creer Hanck, si que eres muy tonto como para utilizar un laboratorio con mucho vibranium para re-activarme sin duda cuando termine te lo agradeceré jejeje-**_ y la cámara se comenzó a alejar para mostrar como la maquinaria se activaba y empezaba a trabajar con dicho material, la cámara volvió a alejarse hasta salir del laboratorio y subir a la superficie para mostrar una cabaña en la cual se podía ver a Hanck y Jannet cenar amenamente si tener la menor idea del peligro que corrían,...

TIEMPO ACTUAL 20:00 PM

(SKIP TIME) 1:30 AM

De ser una noche pacifica para la pareja de héroes paso a ser un infierno pues de la nada las alarmas del laboratorio comenzaron a sonar y hanck bajo a toda prisa a revisar dejando a una preocupada Jannet la cual comenzó a buscar su traje de heroína y el cinturón de hanck para llevárselo pero una voz la detuvo

 ** _Hola, señorita Jannet..._**

Mientras tanto Hanck ya había llegado al laboratorio solo para encontrase con una cuenta regresiva de autodestrucción con muy poco tiempo para intentar desactivarlo

¿Pero quien hizo esto?- busco con la mirada al culpable sin resultado alguno hasta que- no, no, no, ¡Jan!- gritó desesperado pues no había nadie en el laboratorio... No siquiera ultron

Salio a toda prisa rumbo al ascensor y una vez arriba se encontró con una escena muy terrible pues la cabaña se estaba incendiándose (para aclararlas cosas la entrada al laboratorio se encuentra fuera de la cabaña en un viejo establo para guardar apariencia) por lo que corrió y sin dudarlo entro en la misma solo para encontrar a su prometida siendo sostenida del cuello y atravesada en el abdomen por ultron el cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver llegar a Hanck el con furia ciega se lanzó al ataque contra ultron el cual sin delicadeza alguna lanzo contra la pared a una moribunda Jannet quien con la vista nublada por la gran perdida de sangre observaba con desesperación la pelea o mejor dicho masacre que hacia ultron contra un Hanck que sin su cinturón que le daba el poder no era mas que un simple saco de boxeo para ultron quien después de un rato decidió dejar de jugar con el y le perforo el pecho con su brazo a Hanck para después lanzarlo cerca de Jannet antes de dejarlos a su suerte

L,l, lo, si, sien, to- fue lo último que susurro Hanck antes de dejar de respirar, había muerto

Jannet intentó arrastrarse hacia el con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mas fue inútil porque no pudo moverse ni siquiera un poco por lo que de la frustración lágrimas comenzaron a salír de sus bellos ojos, la calor comenzó a volverse mas sofocante y la estructura de la cabaña comenzaba a caerse en pedazos, era su fin y lo sabia, Hanck había muerto y ella muy pronto le seguiría, lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, ¿porque tenia que pasar esto?, ¿Que tenia de malo intentar formar una familia con alguien que ella amaba?, ¿Porque siempre las cosas no salen como uno desea?, no lo sabia y probablemente nunca lo sabría pues en ese preciso momento una viga de madera en llamas caía lista para acabar con su miseria de una vez por todas por lo que cerro los ojos esperando su inminente final...

El cual nunca llegó, envés de eso sintió que la sofocante calor ya no la afectaba de manera negativa, si sentía calor pero era un calor agradable, sentía que su dolor físico disminuía y sus heridas eran sanadas por lo que débilmente abrió nuevamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse que estaban lejos de la cabaña que terminaba de derrumbarse en llamas, a su costados se encontraba un sujeto con máscara de zorro y extraña vestimenta al cual le brillaban las manos en color verde y las pasaba enzima del cuerpo de hanck pero después de un momento sus manos dejaron de brillar antes de bajar la cabeza negando y después desaparecer en humo, por lo que ella se enfoco en el otro sujeto que tenia junto a ella con las manos brillando del mismo color sanandola, ella iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida

Tranquila, no te esfuerzes en hablar, todavía estas muy débil por la pérdida de sangre, por lo que de momento debes descansar- le dijo el sujeto misterioso con una voz suave y cálida que le inspiró la suficiente confianza para cerrar sus ojos dejando al sujeto hacer lo que hacia

Uf, y pensar que hoy por fin iba a dejar de ayudar a los vengadores y unirme a ellos, sin duda los dias que vienen serán muy difíciles- voltea a ver el cuerpo de hanck antes de volver a suspirar y proceder a sellar su cuerpo en un sello de preservación para darle un entierro digno después, volteo ver las explosiones que salían del granero y la cabaña que terminaba de quemarse- ¿Que fue lo que paso aquí?- es una pregunta cuya respuesta vendría hasta dentro de muuuchho tiempo por lo que dejando eso de lado cargar a la joven que había logrado salvar y desapareser en un destello eléctrico...

Continuara...

Bueno eso a sido todo por el momento mis queridos leectores, lamento no haber podido subir el cap semanas antes pero e tenido mucho trabajo, mi padre últimamente ha esta muy enfermo y esta semana que paso mi teléfono murió, por lo que si estoy subiendo este capitulo es por ayuda de un amigo por lo que la próxima continuación tardara mas de lo esperado asi que hasta luego n.n


End file.
